


pretty girl rock

by Casafrass



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brianna is a teacher's pet who's easily intimidated, College AU, Deacury, F/F, Femslash, Genderbent!queen, Maylor - Freeform, Melina is a goddamn queen as usual, fem queen, johanna is a sassy supportive bestie, king AU, regina is a badass tattooed scary girl who's secretly a dork, together they form KING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casafrass/pseuds/Casafrass
Summary: Regina is sort of an enigma on campus. She's tattooed and scary looking and no one dares approach her.It's just Brianna's luck she gets paired with her for a project, but maybe they both jumped to conclusions a little too soon.





	1. sparkly pink high tops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first maylor/deacury fic and my first multichap in the rock fandom. *roger voice* WHICH IM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT! I'm not sure if I'll continue... we'll see if it goes anywhere hah. Anyway, thanks very much for checking this out! You can find me making bad Beatles puns on my tumblr: @casafrass

Brianna's ninety percent sure she's never been more terrified to work with someone before. Somehow, everyone had gotten paired up and even the kid who sometimes ate paper scored a partner. 

And Brianna is left with the tattooed and pierced girl in the back who's always looking like she's close to killing someone. 

Well, that's just _peachy._

Brianna doesn't know much about her; she knows that this girl's name is Regina and she smokes a lot and Brianna frequently sees her with another girl named Melina who's very popular around campus. 

Brianna is confused as to how that friendship came to be, but she's too afraid to ask. 

"Ms. May, we don't have all day. Please join Ms. Taylor so we can get started." Professor Dane is in a pissy mood today and she obviously isn't seeing the horrible luck Brianna has found herself in. 

This project counts for fifty percent of the grade and Brianna's certain she's going to end up doing all of it herself. She's never once seen this Regina girl open a textbook or a laptop. 

She's actually never heard her speak, come to think of it. 

"Yes, ma'am," Brianna mumbles, hurrying to gather her things and squeezing through the rows, trying not to accidentally kick people with her gangly legs. 

She sits, trying to fold in on herself because Regina is casting her a withering look that makes Brianna feel about two inches tall.  
Professor Dane gives some more guidelines about the project and answers some questions. 

Then it's time for Brianna to push past her incredible awkwardness and talk to this intimidating girl who looks like she could swallow Brianna whole.  
"Um, hi. Hi, I'm Brianna-"  
"I know." Brianna blinks at how soft and sweet Regina's voice is, totally not expecting that from a tough looking smoker. But it's still firm, like she knows exactly how she sounds and wants to assure people she's still a force to be reckoned with. 

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry." Brianna's at a loss of how to go about this. Normally she'd be warming up to her partner, discussing how to divide the work and how to go about starting the project but Regina hasn't shown any sort of interest and Brianna is too afraid to take charge. 

"So, er, how did you want to go about splitting up the work..."

Regina rolls her eyes and fully faces Brianna for the first time and the tall girl is stunned by how beautiful Regina is close up. Large, sleepy blue eyes framed by mascara thickened lashes and sharp eyeliner wings. Her tongue darts out to lick her plump, pink lower lip and Brianna catches a glimpse of a stud on the flat of her tongue. Her nose is a delicate slope with a gold ring clipped into her right nostril and looks quite pretty against her pale skin.  
She has a tattoo of a green dragon breathing fire along her neck and thin silver chains adorning her throat, each with a different pendant. 

"I don't know why you're asking me, girlie. You're a complete control freak when it comes to projects. Shouldn't you be telling me what I'm supposed to do?" Regina drawls and Brianna doesn't know how to respond to that. 

Scratch that, she _absolutely_ does and it's not in a sweet way. 

"No, I'm asking because we're partners and this is supposed to be an equal relationship. And I'm _not_ a control freak," Brianna adds, glaring heatedly. There's a hint of a smirk on Regina's face which infuriates Brianna further, baffled as to how this girl she's barely known for a minute has managed to work her up this quickly. 

"You're cute," Regina hums and Brianna splutters in response.  
"Easy, love, don't get your knickers in a twist," the blonde chuckles and Brianna wants to slap her.  
"I'm not your love," Brianna snaps and that's when Professor Dane announces that class is done. Regina stands up, slinging her satchel around her neck and Brianna catches sight of Regina's sparkly pink high tops and she's bewildered by who she's encountered. 

"W-wait, aren't we going to work on the project?" Brianna blurts at the last second. Regina pauses and turns, looking mildly surprised at Brianna's incessancy. 

"Sure, girlie, I'll indulge ya." 

She digs around in her bag, pulling out a black Sharpie and grabbing Brianna's hand. Regina's hands are warm and callused, like Brianna's, but not in the same places. She scrawls out ten digits onto Brianna's palm, blowing on the skin lightly to dry the ink.  
"Drummer," Brianna realizes aloud and Regina cocks her head.  
"Come again, sweets?"  
"Your hands; they've got calluses on the palms. Are you a drummer?"  
Regina's smile is small but genuine and she looks interested.  
"And how would you know?"  
"Um, I play guitar and I... I've learned to recognize it," Brianna finishes, surprised at herself for telling Regina that. No one knows she plays except for her roommate Jo. 

"The class pet plays guitar. Color me impressed." She tosses the marker back into her bag and winks. Brianna's face twists at the insult. She wasn't a class pet.  
"See you 'round, girlie."  
"My name is Brianna!" she calls after the blonde who doesn't even turn. 

Brianna isn't quite sure where this is heading, but she's certain Regina is going to be nothing but trouble.


	2. ripping off the bandaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna finally texts Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I was pleasantly surprised by how much good feedback I got so I've decided to continue. This chapter is a transitional one but I promise things will pick up in the next part!

It's been two days since Brianna's meeting with Regina. 

She still hasn't contacted her. 

Instead, she's worn a groove into the wood flooring from how much she's paced back and forth, debating on what to do. Brianna keeps twisting her rings around her fingers, a nervous habit.  
She's not exactly sure how Regina will react to Brianna texting her. Worst case scenario is that Regina will snap at her, demanding that Brianna do all the work. She's awful at confrontation and Regina doesn't seem to have a problem with intimidation. 

The blonde really isn't _that_ scary. She just has a lot of attitude and Brianna doesn't know how to handle that. Regina had given Brianna her number after all, and if she wasn't interested in participating, she wouldn't have spared a second glance. 

But Regina's extremely flirty and Brianna's awkward as hell when it comes to replying smoothly. Especially when she knows Regina doesn't mean anything by it and she's simply doing it to make Brianna blush.

Brianna unlocks her phone and stares at the contact she'd named 'Regina' in her phone for the fifth time, debating whether or not to go through with it.  
"Have you still not texted her?" Johanna's voice startled Brianna and she looked up, seeing her long haired roommate and long time friend leaning against the doorframe, looking thoroughly unimpressed.  
"No, I have," Brianna answered too quickly and Jo rolled her eyes, walking in.  
"It's just a project, Bri. Then you won't ever have to see each other again."  
"I know. I'm not afraid or anything."  
Jo snorted.  
"I never said you were. Come on, give me your phone."  
"No way."  
"Don't be a prat, Brianna. Look, it'll be quick, like ripping off a bandaid."

The two girls wrestled around on the bed for a few moments until Jo pinned the taller girl down, effectively grabbing the phone away from her.  
"I'm like seven inches taller than you, how do you still manage to win?" Brianna huffed. Johanna grinned triumphantly.  
"Because I had practice with a brother. Only child problems, I guess."  
Brianna sulked while Jo performed the inevitability of texting Regina.  
"There," she said after a minute.  
Brianna scrambled for her phone, panic bubbling up in her belly at how she came off to Regina. 

_Hi, Regina, it's Brianna. Wondering when is a good time for us to work x_

Brianna scrunched her face up at the kiss. 

"Jo, I would never put that! And I've just met her, I don't want to come off as a creep," Brianna whined.  
"You won't. She'll think it's nice."  
Brianna slumped into her pillows, tossing her phone to the side defeatedly. 

"So who is this girl?" Jo questioned, laying beside her.  
"I really don't know. I've seen she hangs out with Melina Mercury. And people have told me they're dating, but I think it's a rumor."  
"Why's that?" Jo's tone was casual enough, but Brianna knew for a fact that Johanna had been pining after Melina since the beginning of school. Johanna, who nearly fainted from shyness around those she didn't know liked Melina, who Brianna had seen French kiss strangers for ten seconds at the promise of free beer and a hundred bucks.  
_Opposites attract,_ Brianna supposed.  
"I heard Melina has been seeing this one girl, Paula Prenter."  
"Ew. Veronica told me about her. Apparently, she's done some nasty shit like leak nudes and publicly hate on her exes."  
Brianna grimaced. She knew firsthand how manipulative people could be and also how disgusting they could act too.  
"I hope Melina doesn't experience that. She seems nice."  
"Yeah. She helps out at the animal shelter. Er... so I've heard," Johanna rushed to add and Brianna smirked.  
"Wow. You don't even like animals all that much. Melina must really have a hold on you," Brianna laughed as her friend's cheeks bloomed pink.  
"She's sweet," Johanna defended adorably. 

_Ding!_

Brianna practically flew off the bed searching for her phone, digging her hands under Johanna's back, making the girl exclaim in protest.  
Brianna opened her phone and read the text. 

_How's tonight sound, girlie? x_

"Look at how she replied! Refuses to call me by my name," Brianna huffed, shoving her phone in Jo's face. She's secretly pleased that Regina responded with a kiss as well.  
"You're a dork," Johanna deadpanned and Brianna stuck her tongue out, quickly typing a response.  
"No, don't reply right away! She took ten minutes to reply so now you have to take at least another ten minutes."  
Brianna rolled her eyes.  
"That's ridiculous."  
But she put her phone down anyway, anxiety getting the best of her.  
"I thought you didn't like this girl at all. 'Couldn't stand to be around her,'" Johanna quoted, smugly crossing her arms.  
"I don't! It's just for the project," Brianna reasoned.  
"Brianna, you and I both know you could finish the project within the week and just put both your names on it. That's not why."  
Brianna chewed her lip.  
"She called me a control freak. And a teacher's pet," she said quietly.  
"Bri, you know that's not true. Just 'cause you're smart-"  
"I know! But I'm gonna prove her wrong. That's why I'm communicating with her. Now she can't say that I've been controlling anything," Brianna insisted, tugging at a stray curl.  
Jo frowned.  
"She was just trying to get a rise out of you. Besides, what the hell does she know?"  
Brianna shrugged, avoiding Johanna's piercing gray-green eyes.  
"I just... I want to do well."  
"You already do well," Jo said firmly.  
Brianna didn't say anything else.  
"Well... is she cute?"  
Brianna's cheeks flushed.  
"Um, I don't - I don't know. She's fine, I guess."  
"She's hot."  
"No! No, she's... okay."  
"Uh-huh."  
Brianna wasn't as comfortable with her sexuality as Johanna. She'd had a relationship with a man that hadn't ended well when Brianna had realized she was attracted to women. Her ex had reacted in the worst way possible.  
The brunette had never put herself back out there after that. 

Brianna's phone dinged once more as a reminder to reply and she decided to text back then. 

_We've been through this: my name is Brianna. Where and when do you want to meet?_

She got a response a couple minutes later. 

_I love it when you get all feisty, sweets._

_Is my place okay? My roommate Melina will be there but she won't bother us._

Brianna chewed her lip, completely ignoring how red her face was becoming. She showed Jo the text.  
"Say yes!" she urged.  
"What if she's a serial killer or something? I don't want to get chopped into tiny pieces."  
"That's preposterous. She's not going to do that."  
"You aren't saying she's _not_ a serial killer."  
"Do you really need that clarification?"  
"Some reassurance would be nice, yes!"  
Johanna rolled her eyes.  
"Look, just call me if something happens. But Melina is personable and very normal and I doubt Regina is as terrifying as you claim."  
Brianna glared, frustrated that Jo refused to believe her.  
"Fine," she conceded, quickly tapping out a response. 

_Sounds good._

"I don't like this," Brianna pouted and Jo smirked.  
"You don't like the _effect_ she has on you."  
"She doesn't have anything of the sort! Regina's a fake. I bet she comes from a really wealthy family and just pretends to be all punk."  
"Now is that fair?"  
Brianna tossed her phone aside and got up, beginning to pick out an outfit.  
"I don't care. She's rude and a snob. Just because I try academically doesn't make me a teacher's pet."  
"Maybe she teased you because she thinks you're attractive."  
Brianna narrowed her eyes, _clearly_ not wanting to hear that.  
"Then she's thick too if she thinks that would ever work. I'd never want anything to do with someone like that."  
"Admit it, you like her," Johanna grinned.  
"No, I don't! And even if I did, I doubt Regina is gay."  
"You never know. I didn't think you were gay and yet here you are, happily living your life as a chaotic lesbian."  
Brianna ignored her, pulling out a loose, white button down and a pair of slacks.  
"You're wearing that?"  
"I always dress like this, what do you mean?"  
"Don't you want to show a little skin on your hot date?"  
Brianna made a face.  
"I think Ronnie's rubbing off on you."  
"Look, I'm just saying that you're pretty and it wouldn't hurt to show it off once in a while."  
Brianna smiled faintly, pulling on her socks.  
"Thanks, Jo. But I don't need to give Regina more reason for her to tease me. 'Sides, I want to be comfortable and everything."  
Johanna sighed.  
"Why are you so apprehensive about this? She can't be that bad if you're thinking about her this much."  
"You have no idea. And I don't need to start a fight with someone who I have to work with. We'll just get it done quickly and that's it. Also, didn't I just say I wouldn't like someone like Regina anyway?"

"Like I believe you." 

Brianna put on her clogs and ran a brush through her hair, trying to tame her wild curls.  
"Please keep your phone on?"  
"I will, I will," Johanna waved her off.  
"Now go! And try to get a picture, I'm curious."  
***  
Regina had sent the address shortly after and they agreed on a time, so now Brianna was walking off campus at 5pm to an apartment a couple of blocks away from the school. She chipped at her white lacquered nails the whole walk, still jittery with nerves.  
Brianna had never felt so powerless around anyone before, and she'd argued with snotty professors.  
She prided herself on living her way and not really taking what anyone said to heart. After all, Brianna'd already abandoned her parents' dream for her to become a doctor. On top of that, her and Jo were working on starting a band.  
Brianna was pretty much living out every parent's worst nightmare. 

Although if she was a nightmare, Regina was probably hell. 

She'd miffed Brianna already and they hadn't even seen each other today. Brianna couldn't imagine how crazy she drove her parents.  
She caught the door as someone was exiting and went to the second floor, finding the apartment and knocking gently.  
There was a muffled screech and then loud footsteps, followed by the jingle of a lock being undone.  
The door swung open, revealing a girl about Brianna's age. She had cropped dark hair and large, almost black eyes. She wore a bright yellow crop top and sequined purple tights. Her eyes were outlined with smoked out liner and she had on turquoise mascara.  
Brianna recognized her as Melina, admiring her signature bold style.  
The girl gave her a once over and raised her brows, smiling warmly. 

"You must be Brianna. Come in, come in. Reg, Brianna's here!" 

Brianna took a deep breath and followed Melina inside, sincerely hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I like comments very much :) my tumblr is @casafrass - come and talk to me there !


	3. hula girl lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna works on the project with Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I sort of ended this chapter at an odd place but I had an idea for a cliffhanger so that's why it's like this. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback! :)

The apartment is cozy and warm. Brianna has to duck a bit to avoid bumping into the oddly sloped doorframe. She slips off her clogs, staring at a particular framed photo of Regina and Melina at what looks to be a beach, laughing hard. Regina's wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, effortlessly cool.  
"Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Beer?" Melina offers, busily hanging Brianna's coat.  
"Oh, um, no. That's alright, thank you," Brianna says politely. She jerkily sticks out her hand.  
"You're Melina?" The other girl nods proudly, taking Brianna's hand with a giggle. 

"That I am. Regina said you two have a project?"

Brianna nodded in confirmation, following Melina to the couch. 

"Sounds fun, although I don't think I've ever seen anyone get Regina to do anything that requires working with others," Melina giggles and Regina walks in at that moment, folding her arms. She's wearing a low cut, forest green tank top that shows off even more tattoos and ripped denim shorts. 

Brianna is _certainly_ not staring at just how low the top is, nor is she admiring Regina's toned arms, likely from the drumming she does. She's got less makeup on and Brianna notices she's wearing rings this time. 

"Talking shit already?" she quips lazily, narrowing her eyes at Melina. 

"Please, I certainly don't need to help with that. You're able to prompt gossip all by yourself," Melina snarks, and though it's obviously playful, Brianna wonders what she means by that. 

Regina turns to the taller girl and puffs up immediately, looking her up and down. 

"Miss me, love?" Regina asks and Brianna's cheeks redden as she pushes a curl behind her ear.  
"Um... it's only been a few days since we've seen each other," she says, once again unsure how to respond. 

"That's code for she didn't, Reg," Melina chimes in and the blonde flips her off, walking to the kitchen. Brianna watches, thankful Melina knows how to handle Regina's personality a lot better than her.  
Then Melina stands, announcing her presence has been requested at some party uptown and Brianna's face falls, all hopes of Melina acting as some sort of buffer going completely out the window. 

"She's a pain, but I'm sure you'll manage, darling. You seem perfectly sweet," Melina grins, nudging Brianna as she smiles weakly.  
"Heh, thanks."  
Melina gets her bag and a beautiful emerald green pea coat, much too flashy for Brianna yet it fits Melina perfectly. 

Then she's gone. 

It's just Regina now and she's fiddling around in the fridge, glass clinking as she pulls out a beer.  
"Thirsty?" she asks and Brianna shakes her head.  
"No, thanks."  
Regina comes over and flops on the couch, taking a swig of beer and putting it on the side table where a hula girl is supporting a lamp shade while she reaches her arms out to an invisible wind.  
"Melina got it at a stall in Kensington. Tacky as hell but she refuses to get rid of it." 

"It's got a memory behind it. You wouldn't want to get rid of a memory, would you?" 

Regina turns to the other girl in surprise, never having thought of it that way. 

"No, I... suppose not." 

Brianna notices Regina's shirt has risen up, revealing a ruby belly piercing that travels up, standing out against her pale skin. 

"My eyes are up here, girlie," Regina smirks amusedly and Brianna quickly looks up, frozen like deer in headlights. 

"I - I didn't-"

"Relax, I'm just teasing ya," the blonde assures but there's a spark in her eye Brianna can't quite place. 

"Okay... Um, so I think we should probably start with the analytical portion of Plath's works and then we can do the parallels between her and..." Brianna continues to discuss the plan, easily falling into a comfortable rhythm. She knows this, knows organization and project management. 

"Don't forget to take a breath," Regina reminds and Brianna suddenly remembers why she'd texted Regina in the first place.  
"Sorry. I tend to get carried away with astrophysics and English."  
Regina's lips quirk like Brianna has indulged her with a juicy secret.  
"So you're a space nerd, huh? Can't say I'm surprised."  
Brianna crosses her arms.  
"And I suppose you're studying something cool, right? Art history or psychology?" Regina chuckles, taking another sip of beer.  
"Biology, actually." Brianna's mouth falls open.  
"Weren't expecting that from the tattooed freak, huh?"  
"You're not a-"  
" _Please,_ I know what people say about me." 

Brianna's silent, not sure how to respond. Regina sounds hurt more than anything, bitterly calling out hard truths to someone she met forty-eight hours ago. She quickly sobers though, her cocky bravado returning like nothing ever happened. 

"Anyway, I think we should cover _Virginia Woolf_ first and compare her to Sylvia Plath."  
"Plath came after Woolf and therefore was likely influenced by her works. It would be easier to draw parallels since Woolf came first," Brianna replied.  
She's not going to be compliant; Brianna knows how these projects work. It would be easier if Regina could just listen, but she knows there's fat chance of that happening.  
"Fine. Whatever you want, your _Highness,"_ the blonde relents, sipping her beer. Brianna frowns at the name. Regina rolls her eyes, digging around in her shorts pocket for a cigarette. She produces one and Brianna makes a face, not enjoying the scent of smoke at all. It usually makes her feel ill and she ends up having to go lie down. 

Regina must catch sight of Brianna's disgust because she huffs. 

"What now?" she snaps, lighting the stick between her lips. She takes a puff and blows out a plume of smoke, and while Brianna thinks Regina looks downright sinful with the white cloud of smoke pushing through her lips, she can already feel herself becoming queasy. 

"It's just, um... I get sick from cigarettes," she says quietly, not wanting to piss the other girl off any further. 

But Regina softens noticeably, and she takes the cigarette and puts it out in an ashtray almost immediately, releasing the rest of the smoke in the other direction. 

"I'm sorry. You're probably itching for one. I really don't mind if you want to go outside and have a-"

"Let's just start?" Regina interrupts impatiently but she's no longer glaring. 

The brunette nods mutely, taking out her laptop and the six books they were assigned. Regina gets out her computer as well and they start to work.  
The girls fall into a comfortable silence, dutifully finding passages and typing quotes, occasionally talking but mostly keeping quiet. 

Regina is actually a good partner when she isn't being hawkish. She manages to read nearly halfway through The Voyage Out, although Brianna has noticed she's squinting, constantly rubbing her temples and perching the laptop on her knees very close to her face. 

"Regina?"

"Hm?" Her voice is soft again and Brianna could actually get used to listening to that gentle lilt. 

"Do you wear glasses?"

Brianna can see how she tenses up at the question, her blue eyes darting up fiercely.  
"It's not an accusation, it's just you've been squinting for a long time and I figure your head must hurt from not wearing them while reading." 

Regina puts her laptop aside and disappears into her room. Brianna thinks she must be really sensitive about wearing glasses and she begins to stand to go apologize but Regina returns a minute later, wearing her glasses. They're large, honey brown, oval frames that make her big eyes even bigger. She blinks owlishly but her face has visibly relaxed and Brianna is glad she said something.

"I like them," Brianna says honestly. 

"They're disgusting. Granny glasses with the cheapest frames my mum could find," Regina grimaced with loathing, wrinkling up her nose.  
Brianna smiled and shook her head. 

"You look studious. Plus, anything will look good when you've got a face like that." Brianna catches what she's said a moment later and sees the smug look on Regina's face.

"A face like what, exactly?" she asks, resting her tongue under her top teeth, not even trying to hide her glee.

"Like, um, you know, you're p-pretty..." Brianna trails off in embarrassment.  
"Please, don't let me stop you now."  
"You're teasing me," Brianna frowns and Regina laughs, bouncing over and sitting down.  
"I am. Only because you're so fun to tease," she grins, tugging one of Brianna's curls lightly and watching it spring back in place.  
"But thanks. Most people say I've got nice tits or whatever, so it's good to know someone looks at my face first." 

Brianna blushes at Regina's casual cursing, pushing a curl behind her ear. 

"That's rude."

"Right? I mean, I've been doing squats and the least they could do is compliment my arse too. Switch it up once in a while."  
Brianna giggles and Regina looks pleased with her laughter. 

She decides then and there she wants to hear Brianna's laugh as much as possible. 

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starved. Pizza alright?"  
Brianna nods.  
"With pepperoni?"  
"Oh, I'm actually a vegetarian. But if you want pepperoni, that's fine, I can just pick it off..."  
Regina waved her hand dismissively.  
"No, no. I can just get plain cheese?" Brianna smiles gratefully.  
"Sounds great." 

Regina has been surprisingly acquiescent, although come to think of it, she hadn't really done anything that would suggest she wouldn't be flexible with people who didn't like smoking or vegetarians.

"It should arrive in about twenty minutes." 

Regina tossed her phone aside and sprawled out on the couch so her head was on Brianna's thigh.  
"I don't know about you but I can't bear to read anymore." 

Regina still looks lovely, even upside down.  
_Damn it._

Brianna hummed in agreement.  
"Yes, I think we've done enough today."  
"Hallelujah."  
Brianna points to a tattoo of a moon and stars on Regina's left shoulder.  
"I like this one," she says, tracing the outline of the moon that the artist had made look as if it was glowing.  
Regina glances behind her and smiles.  
"Thanks. My sister's name is Clare. I always say she's the clare to my lune." Brianna's quiet, smiling gently.  
"It sounds really sappy, I know..." Regina begins when there's no response.  
"No. I like it," Brianna announces firmly.  
Regina beams at the other girl. Then the buzzer rings and Brianna gets up, telling the blonde not to worry about it.  
"You paid for the pizza, the least I can do is cover the tip," she says, grabbing her purse and digging around for her wallet. She produces a few dollars and opens the door. 

The bills drop from her hand. 

"Tim?" Brianna's chest tightens. 

The man looks up and scoffs. 

_"Wow."_


	4. lavender and vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim delivers pizza. Johanna and Melina finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write and I apologize if it’s meh but here it is! I promise things will pick up soon :)

When Brianna was fifteen, she’d gotten a stomach bug that had lasted for five days straight. Throwing up, coughing, headaches, and a sinus infection to top it all off. She’d missed an entire week of school which meant having to make up three tests, multiple homework assignments, and she didn’t get to go to her friend’s quince either. It was quite possibly the most disgusting and nerve-wracking experience Brianna had ever had. 

Somehow, almost ten years later, she’d managed to top it off with the relationship from hell. 

Tim looked thoroughly unimpressed that his first delivery of the night happened to be his ex-girlfriend. 

That much was evident. 

“Brianna,” he nodded. 

“Tim. Hello,” Brianna replied cordially, trying to fight the urge to slam the door in his face. She bent down to pick up the money she’d dropped and spotted Regina’s bare feet with the chipped black polish padding across the floor behind her. 

“You two know each other?” Regina asks as Brianna straightens. 

“We used to date. It didn’t work out,” Brianna says quickly, not really wanting to talk any further about that one time when she’d had a quarter life crisis and realized she wasn’t attracted to men at all.  
Tim scoffs.  
“Quite an understatement there, Brianna, considering it didn’t ‘work out’ because I have a dick.” 

Brianna’s face loses its color and she can see the gears turning in Regina’s mind as she processes Tim’s words.  
Regina’s a smart girl and it doesn’t take long for her to figure out what Tim means, but she shows no reaction.  
“I guess you knew that though, especially since this isn’t Brianna’s apartment,” he directs at Regina, just to drive his point home.  
Brianna really wants lightning to strike Tim dead right about now, but it doesn’t happen and he unfortunately keeps talking. 

“I must say, you’re picking them a little out of your league, eh, Brianna?” Tim chuckles mirthlessly.  
Petty insults aren’t beneath Tim. And really - did she expect anything less?  
Regina snatches the box out of Tim’s hand, gunmetal eyes flashing irately.  
“No need for projecting, Tim. Just because you could never be on her level doesn’t mean she can’t find someone who is,” she retorts harshly. Brianna’s eyes widen at how fast Regina had come to her defense.  
Tim looks the brunette up and down and guffaws.  
“Right. And I’m sure she convinced you of that while you were working on your _project.”_  
By way of reply, Regina turns and tugs Brianna down to her height by the collar of her shirt, balancing the pizza box in her other hand. Regina also snatches the air right out Brianna’s lungs as she stumbles and feels the blood roaring in her ears. Her legs are like jelly. 

_Is she about to...?_

Regina’s lips pucker slightly as she stretches her neck to meet Brianna and the elder girl closes her eyes in anticipation, not prepared to reject Regina at all. Her arms are around Brianna’s neck and she can feel Regina’s breath ghosting over her lips as she meets Brianna in the softest of kisses, lightly grazing her mouth. 

“Oh, Christ, _please_ don’t make me throw up,” Tim gags exaggeratedly. Regina pulls away. 

“I will not hesitate to punch your ugly face,” she bites back scathingly, her arm dropping as she shrinks back to her original height and whips her head around to glare at Tim.  
Brianna is frozen in place, not even registering the conversation. Her body feels like it’s on fire.  
Then Regina is kicking the door with her foot.  
“Hey, what about my ti-“  
The door slams shut before he can finish his sentence and Regina locks it, bouncing over to place the box on the counter. 

“Christ, what an _asshole._ Can’t believe you dated someone like that.”

Brianna’s lips are still tingling from where she’d felt warm wisps of breath. Regina smelled like lavender and vanilla. Her lips were soft and sweet as if spun with sugar.  
“Brianna?”  
Regina’s walking back over here and oh great, now she’s in Brianna’s personal space again, touching her face lightly.  
“You okay?”  
Brianna jolts and blinks, looking down at a puzzled Regina.  
“I’m - uh, y-yeah. Yes.”  
_Liar._  
“Sure? Looking a little paler than usual,” she comments but it’s not mean-spirited as she lightly rubs her thumb over the apple of Brianna’s cheek.  
How can she be so nonchalant about it? Doesn’t she know what she just did?  
“Um...” Brianna’s brain feels like mush, pulse moving like a thick sludge.  
She’s pretty certain she isn’t overreacting because people don’t kiss other people for no reason, right? Right?? 

“Um from Umbridge?” Regina grins toothily, her hands finally falling to her sides and giving Brianna a chance to fucking breathe.  
Her cheeks feel weak but she’s able to muster up what she hopes looks like a smile and not a grimace.  
“There she is!” Regina cheers, going back to take out two plates and dishing out the pizza.  
They eat in companionable silence but Brianna’s beginning to wonder if maybe she’s overstayed her welcome. 

“Sorry I ordered pizza,” Regina chuckles sheepishly, breaking the deafening quiet. Brianna nods dazedly, almost forgetting Regina was there.  
“It’s... alright. We didn’t know. No need to apologize.”  
Regina shrugged.  
“I still feel bad. He just outed you like it was nothing.” 

Right. Regina knows she’s gay. 

It’s not really the biggest problem when Regina’s just kissed her. Then she acted like she kisses every girl who happens to be outed by her ex.  
“It’s fine. You’re fine.”  
Regina scrunches her brows together. She’s twisting a ring around her pinkie. It’s a copper band with an agate gem in the center, matching her eyes so well.  
“Brianna, are you... did I do something?”  
Brianna wants to laugh.  
Do something? By far the understatement of the year.  
“You kissed me.”  
Regina blinks.  
”I’m- yeah.” Regina looks at a loss for words.  
How is she not getting how big of a deal this is?  
She drags a palm over her face, face hot with embarrassment.  
“I need to go. I’ll see you later,” Brianna says, pushing past Regina and grabbing her bag and coat.  
“Wait, what about the pizza? Brianna, I-“  
“I’m sorry. I’ll pay you back.”  
She’s out the door and down the stairs before Regina can get another word in.  
On the way out, Brianna runs into Melina. 

“Whoa, easy! Where’s the fire, darling?”  
“Sorry, I need to go, Regina’s upstairs...”  
Melina’s immediately worried at Brianna’s frantic tone.  
“What happened? Did you-”  
But Brianna’s halfway down the flight of stairs, even with Melina calling after her. 

Oh, how she loves making a complete fool of herself.  
***  
To put it simply, Brianna is freaking the fuck out. 

It’s been exactly forty-two hours since she ran out of Regina’s apartment like a maniac after she kissed her and practically hip-checked Melina into the wall in the process.  
She’s close to having another crisis.  
However, Brianna has a physics exam coming up and she can’t afford to panic right now.  
So as a distraction, she’s been obsessively reviewing her flash cards. 

Johanna doesn’t know what to do. Brianna had come home last night, said Regina had kissed her when they’d run into Tim, and promptly locked herself in her room. Jo had been so stunned and hadn’t known how to respond, so she’d left Brianna to her devices. 

This was getting to be a little much. 

However, she’s late to her history class so Johanna is going to deal with this afterward.  
“I’m going to class. Please try to eat something!”  
***  
Johanna was in the middle of setting up her laptop when someone flounced down into the seat next to her.  
“Are you Johanna?”  
The tawny haired girl turned, prepared with a dirty look for whoever dared talk to her during the first class of the day.  
Then her hand slipped and knocked the pencil off the table. 

“Y-yes, uhm, yeah. But you can call me Jo.”  
Melina grinned brightly and oh lord, Jo felt herself fall a little more in love with the girl she’d crushed on from afar since the beginning of university.  
“Nice to meet you, darling. I’m Melina, Regina’s flatmate. The one Brianna’s working with?”  
Johanna nodded in understanding.  
Of course she knew who she was.  
Melina glanced at her fingers for a moment, chewing her lip.  
“Did, um, did Brianna mention anything about her and Regina...”  
“Kissing?” Johanna finished without thinking.  
Melina nodded, dark eyes widening.  
“Yes! Oh God, Regina told me they ran into Brianna’s ex who outed her and Regina kissed her. I just want to apologize on her behalf. She’s not very articulate when it comes to her feelings,” she sighed dramatically.  
Johanna squinted.  
“Feelings? Does she...?”  
“Oh, she refuses to admit it but I know her.”  
Jo nodded slowly.  
“I think Brianna likes her too. Won’t say anything either but it’s been a while. She’s just nervous I think.”  
Melina smirked, chocolate eyes sparkling brightly.  
“We need to get them together. They’ll never do it if we don’t intervene.” She sticks her hand out.  
“Jo, would you do me the honor of being my partner in crime and helping our lovely yet ridiculously clueless friends become a beautiful couple?”  
Johanna smiled shyly, accepting Melina’s French manicured hand.  
“I-I would be honored.”  
“Well, Johanna. I’m looking forward to get to know you better.”  
She squeezed Jo’s hand and the other girl knew a blush was blooming across her cheeks. 

“Y-yeah. Me too.”


	5. popcorn, the corn snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melina takes Regina to the animal shelter to help get her mind off Brianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! This is a long chapter, so I do come bearing gifts :) thanks to everyone who’s been reading! ❤️

Melina can feel the thump of bass before she even enters the apartment, and she knows there’s going to be multiple complaints coming from the neighbors within the next hour.   
She unlocks the door and the volume of the music doesn’t truly hit her until she’s fully in the apartment and has closed the door.   
Ah yes. Regina’s first choice when dealing with heartbreak. Melina hasn’t heard this playlist in a while. Loud, angry music; noise to keep Regina from thinking. 

Pat Benatar is belting about dream takers and love makers and Melina can feel the drums in her throat. On her way to Regina’s room, Melina catches sight of a half finished pack of cigarettes in the trash and she squints in confusion. Then she opens the door, making a beeline for the stereo, turning the knob to the left all the way. 

“Hey, what the fuck!” Regina snaps irately, sitting up with an angry glare. 

“Regina, we need to live here and we can’t do that if you’re trying to make the roof collapse.”  
“Fine,” she growls, throwing open the nightstand drawer with more force than necessary and snatching her headphones, plugging them into her phone and taking a moment to pick a song, turning over and making her most valiant effort to ignore Melina. 

Of course, that won’t happen, because Melina has never been one to be ignored. 

She strides to the side of the bed and unplugs the cable from Regina’s phone.   
“Piss off, Melina!”   
“Regina, you’ve been insufferable since Brianna was here, and I don’t get it. She’s just a partner for a project. Why are you so pissy?”  
Melina’s got her hands on her hips, knowing exactly what Regina’s first response is going to be.   
“I’m not pissy.”  
Melina rolled her eyes.   
“You’re stubborn as hell, you know that? Regina, you yelled at the mailman when he dropped the letter in our box instead of handing it to you. Which, by the way, you need to apologize for because he hasn’t delivered our mail since.”  
“I’m trying to quit smoking,” Regina huffed, crossing her arms and glaring petulantly up at Melina.   
That explained the trash.   
“What, why? Did they have another lecture thing? Because they technically aren’t supposed to have that till November since that’s lung cancer awareness mo-“  
“I just want to stop! Is that so hard to believe? It’s not good for me and, well, you’ve said I smell better in the past when I’ve cut down, so...” Regina trails off, not wanting to reveal her reasons anymore.   
Melina nods, brain working to figure out Regina’s real angle at this.   
“Right, you do. Does, um...” the wheels in her brain are turning, trying to discern Regina’s expression. “Does Brianna smoke?”   
Regina stiffens at the name.   
“No. Said she gets sick from them,” she snips. 

Bingo.   
Now she’s getting somewhere. 

“Ah. You know, Reg, I don’t think Brianna ran out the other day because you smoke.”  
“It doesn’t have anything to do with that! I just... want to stop. And if it’ll make people want to be around me more, then so be it.”  
Melina snorts.   
“Do you even know what subtlety is?”  
“I don’t even care that she left,” Regina continues, mouth setting into a hard line, completely ignoring Melina’s remark.   
“I don’t like her anyways. She’s snobby and a bad liar.”  
Melina has to bite the inside of her cheek to hide a grin. It sort of feels like Melina is the mother of a child who keeps insisting they don’t have a crush on someone and yet still want to invite them to their birthday party.   
“Oh? How so?” Melina asks indulgently.   
“She said my glasses looked good and she thought one of my tattoos was cool. I could definitely tell she wasn’t being genuine.”  
Regina has deflated, any anger she’d possessed now fizzled. Her voice is small and she’s absently tracing a heart tattoo on the inside of her wrist.   
“I thought you said she wasn’t so bad,” Melina said casually, busying herself with folding up Regina’s headphones.   
“Well... I - I guess I was wrong,” she finished lamely, glancing at her phone. 

“Regina, darling, I don’t understand. You’ve never had a problem with pursuing someone you liked. What’s stopping you now?”

Melina knows what’s stopping her, knows why Regina is trying to convince herself that Brianna is a bitch who isn’t worth liking, yet can’t because Brianna is really a sweet girl.   
She wants to hear Regina say it for herself.   
“I. Don’t. Like. Her,” Regina grit through her teeth.   
“Brianna has probably never been with a woman in her life, considering she broke up with Tim semi-recently. But she’s not afraid of the fact that she likes a girl; she’s afraid that the girl won’t like her back. You’re one of the bravest people I know, Reg. So I’m telling you right now: it’s okay to like women.”  
“I know that,” Regina said quickly.   
“You date women; I know it’s okay to.”  
Melina smiled sadly, remembering when she’d seen a friend of her brother’s who was gay with his boyfriend. She recalled how confused she’d felt when he’d explained to Melina how he liked boys the way she did. 

It was confusing because Melina had been absolutely repulsed by the thought of liking boys in that way. 

“Oh, but I know it’s quite a different thing to like them for yourself. It’s hard to accept a part of you that can be so easily hated by others. You’d love that exact same part in anyone else but you’ll feel sick when it happens to you.”   
Regina shook her head vehemently, her lashes fluttering with stubborn tears.   
“No, I - I’m already so different, what does it matter?”  
“Darling, no one likes being different. But that’s what makes us interesting.”   
Regina didn’t say anything, bringing her knees to her chest and curling up. She chewed on her lip, dragging her tongue along the roof of her mouth to feel the little stud roll around.   
Melina leaned over and hugged Regina tightly, kissing her cheek.   
“I love you, alright? Through your struggles, I’ll be here.”  
Regina nodded, leaning on Melina’s shoulder.   
“I love you too, Mel. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”  
“Regina Taylor, I think that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Melina announced dramatically, resting the back of her hand against her forehead.   
Regina laughed, swatting her away.   
“Alright, drama queen. I have said nice things before.”  
“Oh, that’s right, you said thank you once, about two years ago,” Melina teased.   
She patted Regina’s knee.   
“I think you should come and help at the shelter tonight. Charlie said there’s three new kittens!”  
Regina made a face.   
“Mel, I’m not much of a cat person...”  
“You could help with the other animals. There’s a bunch. Dogs, bunnies, mice; I think we even have a lizard.”   
Regina sighed, figuring Melina wasn’t going to let up this time. She did like seeing the dogs there.   
“Animals usually help take my mind off things,” Melina added quietly. Regina was silent for a moment.   
“Mel, did I... was it a mistake to do that?”  
“No, I don’t think it was necessarily a mistake, but you might’ve come off a bit strong.”  
Regina nodded. She hadn’t really been thinking, and she tended to make decisions impulsively, which usually backfired.   
“Why don’t you try talking to her about it?” Melina suggested.   
“Because, what would I say? ‘I’m realizing I like women, your homophobic ex was being an asshole, and you happened to be there, all pretty and gay, so thanks for participating?”’  
Melina smiled sympathetically at her friend.   
“You think she’s pretty, huh?”  
Regina hummed dreamily. “Yeah. She’s so smart too. She‘s studying astrophysics. And I like making her laugh and blush. She’s so cute,” Regina admitted, ears turning red as she smiled like she was revealing a secret.   
“The girl’s got you whipped!” Melina giggled delightedly, never having seen this side of Regina before yet thoroughly enjoying it.   
“Well, doesn’t matter now, since I fucked it up.”  
“Nonsense, darling. You just need to tell her how you feel. Try it with words.”  
Regina shrugged. She’s terribly afraid of seeing Brianna again.   
Regina wasn’t in class yesterday for that reason. She can’t bear to see Brianna reluctantly shuffle next to her and both of them try their best not to bring up anything that happened even though it’s the only thing on their minds.   
“It’s alright, no pressure,” Melina soothed. She got up, patting Regina’s head.   
“We’re leaving at 5.”  
Regina nodded, settling back down and lugging her biology textbook onto her lap, diving into studying.   
“I’m still quitting though. _Not_ for Brianna,” Regina announced. Melina smiled and nodded.   
“Okay. I believe you, darling.”   
She closed the door and pulled out her phone. 

_She’s coming. Bri?_

A few moments passed.   
Bzzz! 

_Yep. See you at 5? :-)_

Melina grinned as she typed out a response. 

_Of course. See you then 😚_

***

It’s been a while since Regina’s been to the shelter. She’d never admit it but secretly, she’s not a fan of animals.   
Thankfully, their apartment doesn’t allow pets so Melina can’t be a crazy cat lady while they’re living here, at least. Regina just doesn’t really see the appeal of animals in general. Sure, dogs are cute and birds are funny creatures, but some animals are better left alone.  
But Regina knows this is better than moping around the apartment, so she follows Melina into the shelter, trying not to scrunch her nose up at the ripe smell of a hundred animal cages. Regina’s technically a trained volunteer since last summer, after Melina dragged her to become certified so Regina could come along, but she’s only returned twice in the past year, so it was mostly a waste.   
“Hey, Mel!”   
Ah, yes. Charlie.   
Charlie’s the owner’s daughter. She’s nice, maybe a little airy at times, but Regina doesn’t really care since she knows Charlie needs all the help she can get.   
Charlie bounces over, full of energy even though it’s eight o’ clock at night and she should be drained after working for twelve hours.   
“Hi, Charlie. Brought Regina with me tonight.”  
“Oh, great! We need all the help we can get,” Charlie says enthusiastically. 

Maybe she snorted a line of coke before greeting them. There’s no way a person can maintain this level of excitement for that long. 

Her fiery, auburn hair is pulled back into a bouncy ponytail, freckles spattered across her nose and cheeks, green eyes bright with genuine excitement.   
Regina might think she’s sorta cute if she wasn’t currently smitten with a certain curly haired astrophysics major. 

Not that she was naming names. 

“Fabulous, darling. Where do you want us?”  
“Oh, you know the cats need your attention, Mel. And um... Regina, you can work with the dogs with our other volunteer.”

That’s odd. Three volunteers in one night? 

“Great, I’ll show her there,” Melina announces, already tugging Regina along to the dogs before Charlie can get up.   
“Okay, you’ve done the training, you know what to do. Have fun!” Melina says cheerily, practically pushing Regina through the doors. She stumbles into the room and freezes when she sees a head of bouncy, chocolate curls.   
Regina starts to turn around, not wanting to deal with this right now but Melina ushers her forward, insisting she wasn’t going to bite.   
“You hardly need to talk, just focus on the dogs!” And then she’s gone, happily humming. Brianna turns at the noise, and the relaxed disposition she’d had immediately fades. 

“Oh. Regina. Hi. Didn’t know you came here.”   
“I- I usually don’t. Just fate I guess,” Regina shrugged, not knowing where to put her hands. She finally settled on shoving them into her jean pockets. 

Brianna smiles tensely. 

“Ah. I usually volunteer Friday nights but...” she looks in the direction that Melina has presumably disappeared to.   
“Melina does not.”   
Huh. That’s weird. Come to think of it, Regina can’t recall a Friday night where Melina isn’t out partying or on a date.   
But Regina merely nods and turns around, prepared to leave and never step foot in here again, but Charlie happens to walk in at that moment.   
“Hey! Wow, we’ve got a lot of volunteers tonight, eh, Brianna?”   
She doesn’t reply, just nodding silently.   
Charlie’s a couple years older than Melina, well out of university. She’s been here for as long as Brianna’s volunteered.  
Regina turns back and sees Brianna’s already cleaning cages, briefly nodding in Charlie’s direction. The redhead steps forward, offering to scrub a particularly dirty cage.   
“Sure. Um, thanks,” Brianna smiles politely and Charlie grins.   
“No problem!” She starts to chatter about school and how Brianna’s music is going. Regina makes an attempt to tune them out, knowing when she’s not included. She notices that Charlie is rather close to Brianna and makes an effort to touch her. A hand on her shoulder, laughing and smiling whenever Brianna speaks.   
Something hot churns in Regina’s belly and she looks away, ignoring the feelings.   
She instead kneels down to pet a German Shepherd mix, trying to put her energy into taking care of the animals.   
That’s why she’d come tonight.   
Although the fact that Brianna happened to be here too wasn’t necessarily the worst thing ever. It wasn’t the best either.   
“Oh! He’s the cutest! I know you’re a fan of all animals.” Charlie’s cheery voice pulls Regina back to their conversation.   
“I’d love to see him,” Brianna smiles. It’s adorable how excited she is with the animals.   
“I’ll bring him out. I named him Popcorn - pretty lame, huh?” Charlie chuckled, disappearing into a back room and returning with a closed cage.   
That’s weird. Dogs aren’t usually...  
Regina squints (damn her stubborn refusal to wear her glasses) and realizes there’s a snake in the case.   
She drops the plastic cleaning brush and her eyes widen with panic. 

Regina’s _terrified_ of snakes. 

She’s never told anyone except Melina, and she’d never tell another soul, even if they paid her a million bucks, because Regina is a tough cookie and snakes aren’t supposed to scare her.   
But the way their little forked tongues flick out and their soulless eyes look like they want to take a chunk out of you with their fangs... Regina shudders just thinking about it.   
She doesn’t understand those who keep snakes as pets.   
Luckily, shelters don’t typically get calls about snakes that need rescuing (because they _don’t, damn it!)_ and Regina doesn’t volunteer that often anyway. 

But someone apparently decided to abandon their pet snake and Brianna is marveling over the creature, asking Charlie so many questions. Charlie moves the cage over to where Regina is.   
“Look, Regina. Popcorn’s a little corn snake. Isn’t he a cutie?”  
Regina swallows and backs away, not responding. Brianna’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion.   
“I think he likes you,” Charlie giggles and Regina swears she’s being evil on purpose. Her forehead is covered in a cold sweat. She feels sick. 

“Regina, are you okay?”

_Fuck,_ she’d forgotten Brianna was there. 

“I’m - I don’t like snakes,” she stutters, taking another step back. The snake was yellow, orange, and black striped and rather small, but Regina felt like she was going to pass out.   
Brianna walked over, shooing Charlie away.   
“Back up, Charlie, she’s clearly afraid of them,” Brianna ordered and Charlie did so, holding a hand up in defense.   
“Sorry, sorry. Figured it wouldn’t be a big deal.” Brianna glared disapprovingly at Charlie and Regina can’t help but feel a little smug at how Charlie isn’t as charming as she thinks. Brianna leans down to Regina’s height, feeling her forehead.   
“Are you alright? Want some water?” Brianna’s hand is around Regina’s wrist, thumb lightly stroking her palm.   
Regina shook her head, hurriedly wiping a few tears that luckily hadn’t fallen. She clutched Brianna’s hand, not giving it a second thought.   
“No, no, I’m okay. Just need a second. S-sorry.”  
“Hey, no, it’s not your fault. Lots of people don’t like snakes,” Brianna offered sympathetically. Regina just looked down, embarrassed by how she was acting in front of Brianna.   
Charlie cleared her throat awkwardly.   
“I’ll just uh, put him away. Give you a moment.”  
She disappeared back into the other room and Brianna lifted Regina’s face gently, hazel eyes warm and sincere.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
Regina nodded slowly, leaning into Brianna’s cool, callused fingers.   
“Thanks,” Regina’s voice is quiet and shaky.   
“For what?”  
Regina shrugs.   
“For helping me.” There’s several beats of silence as Regina’s unspoken words hang in the air.   
_For helping me despite me kissing you._  
Brianna tapped Regina’s delicate nose suddenly.   
“Where are your glasses?”   
“Uh...”  
“Come on, Regina, we’ve talked about this. You know that’s not good for your eyes.”   
There’s something oddly domestic about Brianna scolding Regina about not wearing her glasses.   
“They’re just so ugly! And they make my nose all sweaty.”   
Brianna shook her head.   
“You’re impossible.”   
Regina grinned proudly.   
“Thank you.”   
“Pretty cocky for someone who was panicking over a little snake a moment ago,” Brianna teases.   
“Hey, you didn’t see its eyes! It wanted to eat me.”  
Brianna chuckles at Regina’s pout, rubbing her forearm.   
Out of the corner of her eye, Brianna catches some movement and she turns to see Melina and Johanna peeking out of the doorway. Melina winks and Jo stifles a giggle, waving. Johanna glances up at Melina who smiles warmly at the younger girl, tenderly pushing a lock of tawny hair behind her ear.   
“Fate indeed,” Brianna murmured, letting go of Regina who caught Melina’s air kiss just as the door closed and the two girls were left alone again.   
“Um, so I... guess I’ll be going then,” Regina began, jerkily shoving her hands into her pockets once more. The shelter is only two blocks away from her flat.   
“You don’t have to. I mean, there are still a bunch of cages to be cleaned,” Brianna said quickly. She didn’t mean to make Regina feel uncomfortable, what with her being traumatized by a corn snake. 

It’s been a rough night for Regina, to say the least. 

“I think I’m done with animals for now. Besides, Melina will stay here all night if I let her. But... I’ll see you around?” Regina asks unsurely, shifting her weight from side to side.   
“We’re working on a project together, Regina. We’re going to see each other again.”  
“Oh! Oh, so you still want to...”  
“Of course. Provided you don’t kiss me again.” Brianna means for it to be a joke but Regina winces and she regrets saying anything.   
“I’m really sorry about that,” Regina says sheepishly, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.   
Brianna smiles and nods placatingly.   
“I forgive you. Tim’s look was priceless.” Regina grins brightly, encouraged by Brianna’s relaxed demeanor. She figures it’s just best to put everything behind her. 

Because the kiss didn’t mean anything. Because they don’t like each other. 

“Better than anything he ever gave you, ey, girlie?” she smirks.   
Brianna blushes and just like that, they’ve fallen back into their regular routine.   
“Oh, yes. He always used too much tongue,” Brianna grimaced and Regina laughed heartily.   
“I’ll see you later, Brianna.”  
She grins at Regina.   
“What?”  
“You called me by my name.”  
Regina thinks for a moment and smiles, making Brianna feel warm.   
“I guess I did. Prettiest name I’ve ever had the pleasure to say.”  
The door clicks quietly behind her and Brianna looks at a Beagle who barks at her, cocking its head. She sighs and nods. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m in trouble.”


	6. vegetable curry and girls in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna and Melina eat lunch together. Regina is trying to quit smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Back again? 
> 
> Okay, that was bad. But I’m here! I bet you thought this was abandoned (I thought so too) but it’s not! I was inspired! Who knows how long it’ll last. 
> 
> We’re nearing the end, folks. It’s been fun ❤️

Four days later, Johanna sees Melina in the mess hall.  
Or, rather, she _hears_ her first.  
Johanna’s on line for a quesadilla when she hears a booming voice from across the plaza.  
She knows that can’t be anyone else but Melina.  
Her pining has gotten to a point where she knows there’s no turning back. Melina texts her semi regularly and Johanna actually squeals when she hears her phone chirp and sees Melina’s name on the screen. 

It’s _bad._

“Jo, sweetheart, how are you?” Melina asks, coming up to the other girl and putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling Johanna into her side.  
That’s another thing. Melina is incredibly touchy. Johanna can’t figure out if Melina is like this with everyone or if it’s just her, but she practically purrs whenever Melina gives her physical attention.  
She’s also been calling Johanna ‘sweetheart’ instead of her usual ‘darling.’ Johanna’s never been a big fan of pet names, but she loves when sweet words fall from Melina’s lips and are directed at her, so maybe it doesn’t bother her as much as she’d thought.  
“Um, I’m good. Yes, good,” Jo says, as if to reassure herself more than anything.  
“Oh, that’s wonderful! I’d hate to see that pretty face of yours anything but,” Melina declares.  
Johanna becomes all blushy and stutters out a thank you.  
Melina’s smile is warm and fond, like she knows exactly what she’s doing to Johanna. Then Jo finally orders her food and doesn’t miss the look from the cashier when Melina’s arm moves down to her waist.  
She accepts her food and Melina finally drops her arm, although Jo misses the warmth immediately after.  
God, she’s pathetic.  
“Where’s your flat?” Melina asks as they walk off campus. Johanna tells her.  
“Oh, you should come back to my place! It’s much closer, and then we could have lunch together.”  
Johanna feels a squeal rise in her throat but she manages to tamp it down and act mostly casual, murmuring a soft ‘sure, why not.’ 

While they’re walking, a hurried student rushes past and accidentally knocks into Johanna, making her stumble. Melina’s reflexes are lightning quick and she catches Jo immediately, mashing her face in Melina’s breasts.  
Johanna simultaneously wants to die and feels like she already has and is now in Heaven.  
Or maybe Hell.  
“Fucking asshole!” Melina shouted in the direction of the student, holding Jo protectively. She straightened her up.  
“Are you alright, Jo?”  
Slowly, Johanna nods, hands still resting on Melina’s shoulders. Distantly, Johanna recalls how she used to read books with the occasional pictures and how one was about a princess getting saved by a night in shining armor.  
She can’t help but imagine how she must look like the princess did with the handsome knight’s arms around her.  
Johanna thinks the damsel probably would’ve liked it even more if Melina had been the one who saved her.  
“Some people are just twats,” Melina huffed and they continue walking, Johanna now closer than they had been initially. 

In princess terms, Johanna would say she’s royally fucked. 

***

Regina is dying. 

Well, she’s not _dying,_ dying, but it certainly feels that way. Her period has oh-so conveniently arrived right in the middle of her nicotine withdrawal and now Regina is very tempted to just say fuck it and smoke enough to set off the fire alarms in the apartment next door.  
Her head is pounding and from her boobs to her thighs, she’s extremely achey.  
But she refuses to give up now because Regina can see the delightedly proud look Brianna will grant her when Regina sees her again and says that she’s really quitting smoking. 

There are muffled voices and a key scraping the lock before Melina comes in, followed by another pair of footsteps. 

“Reg?”  
“In here,” Regina calls back weakly. 

Melina comes in and Regina sees that she’s followed by Johanna, who’s hanging back.  
“Need anything?” Melina asks softly, knowing about all the side effects Regina is struggling through.  
“Water,” she requests and Melina turns to fetch her a bottle. Jo shifts her weight unsurely.  
“You can come in, I don’t bite.”  
Johanna steps in and carefully sits on the bed.  
“So you’re Regina? It’s nice to meet you.”  
Regina grunts. She’d be more amiable but the pain is unbearable.  
“Oh, you mustn’t take it personally, Jo. Regina’s trying to quit smoking and got her period,” Melina floats back into the room, handing Regina her water.  
Johanna winces out of sympathy.  
“I’m sorry,” she offers. Regina nods in thanks. She really wishes she could call Brianna over. Regina knows she’d feel a lot better with her near.  
“So, Jo, Brianna doesn’t have any classes, does she?” Melina asks, voice much too casual.  
Johanna squints, then glances briefly at Regina, the lightbulb flicking on.  
“Oh. Yes, she’s absolutely free. She’s not even going to the shelter tonight.”  
“Hm,” Melina dismissively shrugs.  
Regina rolls her eyes.  
“She doesn’t want to hang out with me,” Regina states flatly.  
“I wasn’t suggesting anything of the sort! Johanna, did you hear me say that?”  
The younger girl shook her head and Regina narrowed her eyes.  
“See? And sweet Jo would never lie,” Melina cooed, petting Johanna’s hair. 

Regina has to fight a smile at how Jo melts into a puddle. 

“Even if she had been,” Johanna begins carefully, “Brianna would surely love to hang out with you, Regina.”  
Regina is not impressed. She drinks more of her water and pops another Advil.  
“With me all crabby and emotional?”  
“I think Brianna would be very understanding,” Johanna stated confidently. 

Regina chewed her lip, studying her phone. 

Brianna _had_ seemed alright at the shelter. She wasn’t mad, like Regina had thought she’d be.  
And she had said they’d see each other again.  
“What’s her favorite takeout place?” Regina asked. Johanna thought for a moment.  
“Probably the Thai place on Jefferson. She really likes their vegetable curry.”  
Regina sat up with a groan, reaching for her phone. At least her cramps were fading a little.  
“What are you doing?” Melina asked as Regina looked up the restaurant’s phone number and dialed.  
“Going to make a fool of myself,” Regina sighed as the line picked up.  
“Yes, hi, order for delivery. How much is your vegetable curry?”  
***  
Regina didn’t dare text Brianna until after the food came. Melina and Johanna left shortly after, _conveniently_ talking about how they were going to see a movie. Regina watched how Melina leaned into Johanna as they walked out and she shook her head with a smile. 

They were all just a bunch of silly girls in love. 

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Regina got her phone out. She checked the paper bag for the fourth time to make sure they’d gotten the order right.  
Regina’s thumbs hovered over her keyboard, wondering how to begin. She settled for something simple. 

_Hi_

She winced. How eloquent of her.  
A few minutes later, Regina’s phone buzzed. 

_Hey :) What’s up?_

Regina let out a breath. Good start, good start. 

_nothing much. I ordered some Thai takeout and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some_

Regina slid her phone to the other side of the table and went for a cigarette, retracting her hand when she found an empty pocket.  
Several minutes passed and Regina cursed herself for being so stupid. 

_Ding!_

Regina practically dove out of her chair to get her phone. 

_I’d love to! How’d you know Thai is my favorite?_

Regina sighed. It was pretty pathetic how excited she was about Brianna replying.  
Oh well. 

_Lucky guess, girlie ; > _

_That’s some guess. Is it all meat?_

_Nope. Got veggie curry for Mel, but she probably won’t eat it. She went out._

Lies. All lies. But Regina was okay with that. She’s proud she thought ahead this time. 

_Ooh, awesome! I’m on my way. :)_

Oh, happy, happy day. Regina wants to scream in delight but they’ve already received multiple noise complaints from the neighbors. She opts to dance around instead, rushing to apply her usual thick eyeliner and a black, racer back tank top that makes her boobs look great. She slips into some acid washed denim shorts and puts her hair into a bun, not wanting to look like she tried too hard. 

Regina still has a headache but it’s not as bad now that Brianna is coming over. The worst part of the withdrawal seems to be over, although Regina’s never made it this far. She looked up the symptoms before and while everything on the list sounded like hell and high school combined, Regina went ahead with it anyway. 

That’s how stupidly in love she is. 

And despite Melina assuring her that Brianna was not, in fact, avoiding her because she smoked, Regina figures it probably couldn’t hurt to try and cut down at the very least. 

The buzzer rings and Regina stumbles to let Brianna up. She gives herself a quick once over, wincing at the bags under her eyes from the insomnia and the pudge of her stomach that wasn’t there before.  
Regina knew her appetite would return, knew she’d experience anxiety and low moods, knew all of this and still, she was utterly shocked when everything happened like all the websites she’d visited said.  
Melina, bless her, had taken out the trash frequently, so Regina knew there were no cigarettes to tempt her. 

She really hoped she didn’t snap at Brianna like she had with Melina. Melina hadn’t taken it personally, knowing it wasn’t really Regina acting like this, but Brianna was sensitive (sigh) and Regina wasn’t sure she’d be so forgiving.  
There was a gentle knock and Regina opened the door, almost collapsing in Brianna’s arms.

Oops. Regina doesn’t know what the fuck she’s doing. 

She figures the combination of her period and the withdrawal is throwing her hormones and emotions all out of wack. She’s so overwhelmed with happiness that Brianna actually showed up that she can’t help but hug.  
“Um, hi, Regina,” Brianna greets, startled and unsure, but at least she doesn’t pull away. Regina’s face is buried in Brianna’s neck and she’s holding her tightly.  
“Hi,” Regina says back, her voice muffled.  
“Is everything alright?” Brianna asks, hesitantly putting her arms around Regina’s frame.  
Regina hums, pulling away.  
“Yeah. I’m just glad you’re here.”  
Brianna smiles and nods.  
“Glad to be here. It’s been a while.”  
Regina rocks back on her feet, hands behind her back.  
“It has. D’you notice anything different?” Brianna studies Regina for a few moments, then shakes her head. She sees the eye bags but she’s pretty sure Regina doesn’t mean that.  
“No... am I supposed to?”  
Regina takes a step forward and stretches on her toes to get closer to Brianna’s height.  
“ _Smell_ anything different?” she asks.  
Brianna sniffs the air delicately.  
She doesn’t really notice anything, except for the fact that it doesn’t reek of-  
_Oh._  
“Are you... have you not been smoking?”  
Regina nods excitedly, face breaking into a huge grin.  
Brianna mirrors her, and it’s even better than Regina imagined.  
“Regina, that’s fantastic! Wow. You should be really proud, quitting isn’t easy.”  
“It’s actual hell, but I’m doing it! Now you won’t have to deal with feeling sick around me!” Regina explains happily.  
Brianna’s eyes narrow.  
“Regina, did you quit... because of me?”  
Huh. Maybe that hadn’t been something to admit just yet.  
“I - well, partially, but also because it’s bad. And I just thought that it’d be easier for you to be around me if I didn’t smoke. And- and other people,” Regina adds quickly. 

She can’t quite identify the expression on Brianna’s face and when she takes a deep breath, Regina wonders if maybe she’s going to walk out and confirm that this flat is officially cursed for Regina. 

“No one’s ever done something like that for me,” Brianna quietly says after a while. 

Oh. Had this been too grandeur of a gesture? Regina didn’t think it was that big of a deal. She liked Brianna a lot and Regina wanted Brianna to be comfortable hanging out with her. 

No amount of cigarettes was going to change that. 

Regina is vaguely aware of Brianna leaning towards her, but she’s shocked into a reaction when Brianna’s lips actually meet her own. 

Her brain is screaming that she’s _being gay_ and also to _react and not just stand there frozen_ , but when Brianna’s hand travels to the back of Regina’s neck and she takes control of the kiss, her brain is suddenly silent. Regina is able to confidently kiss back too.  
Brianna pulls away after several long moments and Regina shakily sucks in a breath.  
“I like you,” Brianna admits.  
“Oh, good. I thought you were just _really_ proud of my quitting smoking.”  
Brianna snorts a laugh and Regina feels her cheeks begin to ache from how hard she’s smiling. 

“So, er. Curry?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments and notes very much :)


End file.
